


Hollow

by stuttermoan (silkblade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkblade/pseuds/stuttermoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cause may end them both, eventually. Originally published on July 26, 2007. Thanks to Claire/C.J. Whitehound for beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

You were wild lines on that day (and every day)  
Carving the air with the careless slope of your back  
And the straight aim of your steps:  
A forward-facing end.  
  
I don't believe your shadow  
Ever quite touched the ground.  
  
(We were strained angles in the shade  
Intersecting vigorously, whispering  
Our sorries in each other's mouths  
Shutting our shapes  
Against each other  
And in lit rooms, among friends, I sneered  
And turned away from the scent of you:  
Skin, and rain, and whispers.)  
  
Every day  
I've matched the hollow in me  
With the shape of your grave  
And every day  
I'm fewer steps away  
From crossing paths with you again.


End file.
